I Refuse To Forever Hold My Peace!
by Tigris Jennyy
Summary: This is a one-shot.Please comment.Hermione dosn't know the half of who Ron loves.Troble is, nethier dose Ron.What happens what a certaint someone marrys the wrong person.Will the other one Forever Hold thier peace?Find out here!Thank you!Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTTER! Author's note: I don't know why I'm so obsessed with one-shots. But I love writing them! This is a time elapse story. Not really sure what that means, but…. Please comment! Thanks! Enjoy!

HPOV: All I could think about is if he would be O.K. Ron Weasley was lying on an oversized chess board, while Harry Potter was going to retrieve the Scorer's Stone. I tried every spell I could think of. So I decided to try an old Fairytale remedy. I leaned in and kissed him. His eyes fluttered open. It worked! "Hermione, is Harry back yet?" Ron asked. Whew! I was hoping he didn't notice. "He is still gone. I helped him with the potions, then I came right back! I swear!" I answered to Ron. "Oh." He dropped his eyes to the floor. Dumbledore came running down, right past us, and into a different room. He came out a moment later with an unconscious Harry.

RPOV: "Viktor Krum! How are you going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?" I asked Hermione in a very loud voice. "Because, he is nice, fun to be with, and a gentleman! Unlike you Ron!" Hermione said just as loud, then she stormed out. Harry had left when I had called Viktor Krum, Vicky Crummy. He claimed he didn't want to get in the middle of the fight, but I knew he was going to try to get a date for the Yule Ball. "Vicky?" I muttered to myself. "Couldn't Hermione have just asked me?" Well, I guess she just doesn't like me that way. "Ron!" Ginny Weasley came hurdling into the Gryffindor Common Room. "What the Bloody Hell did you say to Hermione?" Ginny shouted at me. "Ginny! Don't you use those words! You are my little sister!" I yelled at her. Hermione was temporally forgotten.- I laid down in the bed. All I could think about was Hermione. Obviously, she had no idea how I felt about her.

HPOV: Even though I was interred about going to the Yule ball with Viktor, I wanted to go with Ron. Oh, how I wanted to go with Ron. I was only trying to make him jealous! It didn't work. I guess he hasn't the faintest clue how I feel about him.

RPOV: "Lavender-"I was cut off by a series of Lavenders kisses. For weeks this is what all of my day consisted of. I was only with Lavender to get back at Hermione. I still was raw about the Viktor Crummy thing. Also, I wanted to make her jealous. "Lav-Lav!" I sputtered. She pulled back and looked me in the face. "What is it, Won-Won?" she asked. "Careful." I told her. "My arm is still mending from Hermione's birds." At the mention of Hermione, she scowled. "You love her!" Lavender screeched. "You love her!" she had tears in her eyes. I was tempted to say 'Yes, yes I do' but how would that make Hermione jealous? "No!" I said, still sticking with making Hermione jealous."Never! Only you! You are the only one I see!" Literally. She is in my face day and night. "Oh, Won-Won! I love you, too!" she was still screeching. "But!" Oh,no! But what? "But, what, Lav-Lav?" I asked her cautiously. "Ask me to marry you!" Lavender yelled so that the whole Common Room could hear. Heads turned our way. My ears turned bright pink. "Um, allrighht. Lavender Brown, will you marry me?" I asked the one I so badly wanted to be Hermione, in a shaky voice. "Yes!" Lavender shirked. Oh, No! What happens when Hermione finds out!

HPOV: Horned Frog Tooth… yes that is the final ingredient to the Peace Potion. I would have it made in class tomorrow. "Ask me to marry you!" Lavender yelled. All heads turned to where Ron and Lavender were sitting on a big chair together. How badly I wanted that to be me!... Wait! What! He couldn't say yes! He just couldn't! Where is Harry? Then I heard his shaky response, "Um, allright. Lavender Brown, will you marry me?" No! No! No! "Yes!" Lavender yelled. No! As I ran to the girls dormitory, the tears started spilling. But I love him!

RPOV: "Ronald Weasley. Do you take Lavender Brown to be your wife? To have and to hold. 'Till death do you part?" The preacher man asked me. I could practically see Lavender strangling me if I said no and ran to Hermione. That's what I really wanted. To run to Hermione. "Um…yes?" I said. "And Lavender Brown-" "Yes!" she screeched. She was still doing that! "If anyone has anything to say about this marriage, then speak now or forever hold your peace!" Please Hermione speak now! If you love me as much as I love you, then speak now! Please!

HPOV: He actually said yes! I can't believe it! "If anyone has anything to say about this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." No! I would NOT forever hold my peace! But, what if he doesn't love me? I saw Ron's eyes searching the crowd with a pleading look. I saw Lavender's eyes searching the crowd with a look that could kill. I saw Harry looking quit uncomfortable. I saw all the Weasleys looking for someone. Wait! I am the smartest witch of the age! Ron is trying to tell someone to get him out of this. Lavender is trying to tell someone to forever hold their peace. Harry is just uncomfortable. The Weasleys are looking for someone to save Ron. That someone is me! Hermione Granger! The one who loves Ronald Weasley! I stood up. The whole room looked at me. "I will NOT forever hold my peace! I love this man! Ronald Weasley! Don't do it! I love you!" Then I ran out of the church. I pulled out my wand, reading to apperate. Someone grabbed me hand, making me drop my wand. I looked. It was Ron! "Ron! What are you doing here? Why aren't you marring Lav-Lav?" I asked him. "Look. You spoke out. I refuse to forever hold my peace. I love you Hermione Granger! I was just with her to make you jealous." Ron said, his ears pink. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope! Please comment! Oh, and feel free to PM me for a story idea. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
